


Mythical Truth

by TheSiren913



Series: Mythical Beasts [5]
Category: GMM, Link Neal - Fandom, RandL - Fandom, Rhett Mclaughlin - Fandom, Rhett and Link
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	1. Something New

  
I sighed and looked around the room. My dresser sat against the wall, beside a chest belonging to Link. Rhett's bedspread was the softest, so that lay on the bed. A beautiful jewelry armoire that my mother had bought for me rested in the corner. Everywhere I looked, there was a piece of my room, a piece of Link's, and a piece of Rhett's. We had tried to make it as comfortable for all of us as possible. I grew increasingly grateful that we had a California King mattress. The three of us sharing a bed would be a tight squeeze.

 _Not that I mind_.

The move was finally finished. It had taken us all weekend, into the next week. Not that I had that much to move, but the rearranging, reorganizing, and purging took a while. Besides, we had the tendency to get... Distracted. On more than one occasion I had been in the middle of unpacking a box, just to be accosted by a pair of wandering hands.  
Rhett and Link were both at work. The two of them had decided that I should have the day off to arrange things in our room as I saw fit. It was a Friday anyway, and pretty much all of my work at Mythical Entertainment was finished, or could wait until Monday.  
"We want you to be comfortable and at home here," Rhett had said.  
It would take getting used to, but I was prepared for that. The two loves of my life were with me every day, now, and I was blissful. I flopped back on to our bed and smiled at the ceiling. They had made me so happy. I wanted to do something special.  
As i looked around, an idea struck. To unwind after a long week, we had planned on going to The Dark Room, our favorite night spot, but perhaps I'd plan something a bit more. I smiled mischievously to myself and started digging through my wardrobe.

.......................

"Honey, we're home!" Rhett and Link chuckled to themselves as they walked in the door. I heard them from the kitchen, and grinned.  
"You ready for-" Link stopped as he and Rhett entered the kitchen. I smiled at them as they paused to appreciate my appearance. I'd donned a deep purple halter dress, fitted, cut above the knee. The plunging neckline and the way it accentuated my backside had made it an assured selection, once I'd tried it on. I had known they'd love it.  
Rhett walked over to me and traced my collarbone. "You are breathtaking."

_There they go again._

They always changed their vernacular slightly when paying me compliments. It was a charming quirk. My heart fluttered as Link crossed to me as well, kissing my bare shoulder. The feel of their touch and their breath on my skin was enough to make me swoon, but I acted as if it didn't affect me.  
Gathering myself, I stepped away from them and flashed a dazzling, teasing smile. "You boys go get ready. We are going to have fun tonight."

...................

The Dark Room was a familiar stomping ground. We didn't go terribly often together, but the boys had been there often enough prior to our relationship starting that the hostess knew they liked a certain table by the dance floor. I walked between them, feeling proud to have such handsome men on my arms. Excitement emanated from me. Once our drinks were ordered, I began scoping the room.  
I knew who I was looking for. And I knew the guys would love it.  
"You ok?" Link asked.  
I relaxed and grinned at him. "Of course." I leaned over and kissed him softly. "I'm so happy."  
He smiled, our faces close. Rhett found my foot under the table and hooked his around it.  
"We are too, baby."  
The next half hour was spent gabbing about work and funny things that had happened that week. Apparently Mike and Alex had botched a project badly, and had been terrified to say anything, but when they finally came forward, it ended up being so funny that they decided to make it a Mythical Crew episode. We discussed the possibility of creating more scenarios for them to work with.  
Then, all of a sudden, she was there. I saw her across the room, wearing a short dress. It was green, and clung to her every curve. My breath hitched.  
"Excuse me." I stood and walked away, the boys looking a bit confused, until they saw where I was heading. I noticed Link tap Rhett on the arm and smile.

_Here we go._

"Hey, stranger." I grinned. She turned to look at me, her eyes widened slightly, and she smiled back. We leaned in for a hug, our arms lingering around each other.  
"I was hoping I'd see you again." Her lips were next to my ear. I could smell her slightly fruity perfume.  
The music picked up pace, and I began to sway with her. I grazed her jawline with mine. "It's good to see you, Selena."  
Now that I'd found her, I wasn't about to lose my chance. The last time we had danced together, I'd almost forgotten I had come here with Rhett and Link, because I was so turned on. Tonight, I didn't plan on forgetting. My hands snaked down to her waist and felt her move to the rhythm. I was grateful to see that she was smiling as wide as I was.  
After a few songs, we were both overheated. I offered to buy her a drink. I explained who I was there with, and the nature of my relationship with Link and Rhett. Selena smiled and looked intrigued. We ventured back over to Link and Rhett and sat down.  
Rhett shook Selena's hand with a glint in his eye. I watched Selena appraise him, taking in his tall frame and his handsome face, until she turned to face Link. She took Link's hand and did the same to him before sitting beside me. Her leg was warm next to mine. My arm snaked around her shoulder as she leaned into me. Link caught my eye and grinned.  
We talked and laughed over the next hour or so. As we drank, the nature of our conversation became bolder. The flirting became more pronounced, more obvious, as the dialogue went on. Selena seemed to take to them, deliberately flirting with me for their benefit, but managed to turn me on in the process. Rhett caught my eye, questioning. I bit my lip.

_now or never._

  
"Will you come home with us?" I whispered into Selena's ear. My drink had given me a wonderful headiness, my inhibitions receded, and I found the courage to ask. I felt her lean into me more.  
"I thought you'd never ask." Her lips touched my ear, and she stroked my leg with her soft fingers. I looked at Rhett and winked.


	2. Let's Rendezvous

  
Rhett drove, per usual, and Link had crawled into the backseat with me. Selena followed us in her Mini Cooper. The guys were boyishly excited, and intrigued at my new venture.  
Link turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Hey. You know that at any time if you get uncomfortable or jealous that we will stop, no questions asked, right?"  
I stared back at him.

_This man.._.

The fact that he was so concerned about my feelings still made my heart leap. As I looked into his blue eyes, all I could feel was an overwhelming sense of adoration. After a moment, I simply leaned forward and planted my lips on his, tenderly expressing how I felt.  
Rhett piped in, "Yeah, but seriously, we will just kick her out. Shove her out the door and throw her clothes out after her."  
Link and I began laughing, breaking our kiss.  
"I highly doubt that will be necessary," I grinned, "And the same goes for you two."

  
...................................

Selena sauntered up to the front door. Her black hair swayed a bit as she walked, her body all hips and curve. She flashed her teeth when she smiled at me.  
"Come on in." I spoke softly, throatily. It had been so long since I'd been with a woman. The idea of her being here with me AND Rhett AND Link... I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.  
After I locked the door, I lead Selena up to the bedroom at the end of the hall. Rhett and Link were already there. They had set it up to where all the lights were dim, the black velvety sheets were just so, and a slight scent of vanilla lingered in the air. Selena was impressed, I could tell.  
"Like it?" I turned to her and stepped close enough that I could feel her breath. She nodded and parted her lips as I leaned in to kiss her. The feel of her dress beneath my hands was soft and flimsy. The fabric moved easily as I pulled it up and over her head.  
Her body was breathtaking. She was full figured, with large breasts, making her waist look smaller than it was. Her hips weren't quite as ample as mine, but she was a thick girl. My hands traveled down her arms, over her breasts, and down to her waist as the dress came up over her head. Her body arched into my touch.  
I felt hands on my own waist. Rhett had come up behind me and started undoing the zipper on my dress. He gripped my backside, as he so loved to do, and groaned. I felt his beard tickle my ear as he whispered, "I want to watch you tease her." I was all too happy to oblige.  
My dress slipped to the floor. My balance never faltered as I stepped out of it, kicked it aside, and I lead Selena over to the bed, laying her down. I gave one last lasvisious glance to Link and Rhett, who met my eyes with large grins, and turned my focus to the beautiful woman beneath me. Selena whimpered as I leaned down to kiss her neck, touching her through her bra, then ever so slowly moving my hand down to her panties. My fingers tucked inside the top of them and traced her waistband. She moaned in response. My right hand squeezed behind her back and gave her bra a quick SNAP! as her clasp came undone. I had to catch my breath as I pulled it off of her to reveal her gorgeous tits.  
"Shit..." I whispered, taking one in my hand, not being able to touch it all at once, and bent down to kiss it. She was so soft. My tongue traced her nipple. I was so wet I thought I might melt. I trailed the tip of my tongue down her front until I reached her panties, then yanked them down. Selena gave a delighted shriek. I pulled them off of her, lifting her legs in the air. Once I had disentangled her panties from her limbs, I ran my hands up her legs, separating them, and brought my mouth to her.  
Selena tasted sweet. Her back arched as I tongued her clit, gently sucking on it, teasing her. She wasn't very vocal, but moaned as I worked her. Link and Rhett slowly joined us on the bed. Link moved behind me, brushing my raised backside, spanking it lightly before rutting himself against me. I groaned into Selena's pussy, which seemed to pleasure her more.  
"That's so hot, baby." Rhett murmured, watching me intently.  
I lifted my head and raised an eyebrow. "I think you and Link are wearing too many clothes."  
They proceeded to undress themselves as I began to rub Selena with my fingers. Her cries became more urgent, closer together, until she finally bucked beneath me and called out in her orgasm. I grinned in satisfaction. When I glanced up again, Rhett was looking at me with questioning eyes. He looked down at Selena, back to me, then Selena, then me again.

_He's asking permission._

With a smile and nod, I granted it. I watched Rhett lean down and grasp at Selena's chest while he kissed her. She returned the kiss eagerly. At the same time, I felt Link's arms wrap around me, feeling my body. His erection pressed into my back, and I reached behind me to grasp it. I closed my eyes as Link's lips grazed my neck, down my bare shoulder, and up to my neck again.  
POP! The string on the side of my thong snapped. Link had gotten a little overzealous. He crossed an arm over my chest and buried himself in me from behind, and I gasped. I couldn't help it- I always did. He filled me, stretching me, the angle so perfect and erotic that I felt like putty in his hands. We stayed knelt up like that and watched Selena begin to touch Rhett. She felt the impressive length of his cock and pursed her lips. She wrapped her full lips around it, and Rhett let out a moan. He looked at me from under hooded eyes. We gazed at each other as Link and Selena pleasured us, basking in how sexy the other looked at that moment.  
Link thrusted hard, breaking my silence. I cried out his name and clenched around him. Selena stopped what she was doing to look. Link turned me around and grabbed my breasts roughly and continued to plunge himself into me, over and over, until my legs shook. My screams couldn't be muffled. Everything felt so amazing...  
Next thing I knew, Rhett was over me. Selena's mouth was close to mine, and the two of us showed our pleasure through the way we worked Rhett's cock with our mouths. Link began to grind into me.  
I let go of Rhett, unable to pay attention. "LINK! Oh fuck, yeah..." I came hard, and Link followed suite. He shuddered as he spilled on to me, spattering my midriff with his cum. Though I would have loved to have lain there with him in exhaustion, I then focused on Rhett. I worked him with my mouth and hand, while Selena moved down towards Link.  
Rhett looked at me with a mixture of awe and arousal in his eyes. "Des..." He whispered, his head tilting back as he breathed hard. I couldn't wait any longer. I turned over on to my stomach and crawled up to him, straddling him, and lowered myself on to his lap. As he entered me, he let out a soft cry. We rocked our hips until it felt as though my whole body was going to explode. Rhett was desperate for me, it showed in the way he kissed me and pulled me to him, and it was one of the sexiest things in the world. I heard Selena cry out again, and a glance behind me showed that Link's hands were busy at work.  
Rhett grabbed my chin and made me face him again. "Come for me." It was a command. It was one that always sent me over the edge. I loved when Rhett bossed me around. My grip on the back of his shoulders and neck tightened as I climaxed, his length inside me more pronounced as I squeezed around him.  
"FUCK!" He cried, grinding inside me as he came. My heart fluttered as I sank into his chest, gasping. Everything was spinning; my orgasms had left me dizzy.

It took a moment to notice all was silent. 


	3. Mine

Link's hands had stopped, and Selena didn't look pleased. He had paused as Rhett and I had come. I looked at him, questioningly, until he started to touch her again.

I leaned down to whisper in Rhett's ear, "You'd better take over with her. I don't think Link is ready." He nodded in agreement. After issues we had with Link in the past, it would be better not to risk it. I wished I had thought of that prior, but it was too late, now. I moved to sit on the bed, beckoning Link to me, and biting my lip.

Rhett moved until he hovered over Selena. Her eyes darkened and she smiled, obviously ready for him. As Link moved over to me, I watched Rhett enter her, seeing her revel in what was mine. Where others might be jealous, seeing their lover penetrate someone else... It was one of the hottest things I'd ever watched. 

Link and I touched each other while we watched them. His long fingers traced my figure, trailed down to my clit, and began to rub me. My cries competed with Selena's as we were both pleasured. Soon, I found the sexual electricity in the air overwhelming, and gave in to my climax again.

.......................

As I sat in the kitchen later, holding a mug of hot tea, I looked at Rhett and Link. Both sat there in a state of disheveled bliss. Selena had gone home, and we were reliving and discussing our recent encounter.

"I mean, she was fucking hot," Rhett was saying, "she was a good choice."

I smiled. "I'm ever so pleased."

Link sat quietly, looking at his hands, blue eyes vacant, lost somewhere in his thoughts.

"Link?" I asked quietly, releasing my mug of tea, reaching over to brush his folded hands with my own.

He smiled softly, eyes not leaving his hands. Ever so slowly, he began to intertwine our fingers. "She was fun. But I don't prefer including other women in this, I don't think. I just want you."

My heart fluttered in my chest. The low and sure tone of his voice was music to my ears.

"Never again?" I asked hesitantly. 

Rhett sat back, searching his friend's face for answers. His expression was unreadable.

Link corrected himself quickly, "No, I mean- that is, I am okay with it SOMETIMES. I know you like other women. That's fine. This was fun and everything, but I don't want you to think that I would choose to include other people. You are more than enough woman for both of us, I think." He gestured to Rhett, who nodded in agreement.

As I sipped on my tea, I was sure that the warmth I felt was not from the liquid in my cup.

..............................

 

The next morning, before I opened my eyes, I knew I was alone. Both Link and Rhett had gotten up already. The morning light streamed through the window. As my eyes adjusted, I stretched against the cool sheets, feeling them caress my naked body. I sat up, swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood. My legs felt a little shaky. The hall was quiet as I made my way towards the bathroom. 

I shrieked as the bathroom door opened, and Rhett emerged, freshly showered and rubbing his hair with a towel. He laughed at my outburst. Sheepishly, I grinned. My eyes raked over his chest, the towel just loosely wrapped around his waist, his hair starting to curl on his forehead. Quickly, my smile became a bit more lasvisious. I bit my lip as a rush of heat began to make its way up my body. As it did, I felt Rhett look me over. His eyes were lit up from laughing, but they darkened as I smiled at him.

"Good morning, beautiful." His voice was husky and low. He stepped toward me and placed the back of his fingers on my cheek, trailing down to my neck...

 

_**Oh, please.....** _

 

They slowly made their way between my breasts...

 

_**Touch me...** _

 

...before he placed his palm on my waist. 

I looked up at him under heavy lashes, "Good morning, Mr. McLaughlin." Upon hearing those words, he understood my mood. I placed my hands on his chest as he stepped closer still, bringing his mouth down to mine, kissing me deeply. The heat of his skin and the scent of him filled my senses.

"Link ran to the store. You're all mine this morning." He spoke breathily. Smiling coyly, I moved my hands ever so slowly down to his towel, running my fingers along the inside of where it touched his skin for a moment before flicking my wrist, causing it to drop to the floor around his ankles. 

Soon, we were making our way back down the hall to our room again.


	4. Heartbeat

I don't know what it was about Rhett in particular. Each time we were alone, I felt my heart thud against my chest as if it were trying to escape my ribs. Every nerve stood on end. My breathing was just a little harder to control. Especially at work, my overwhelming urge to kiss him was dangerous. 

It was Tuesday. As we filmed, the guys laughed as they experimented with a heart rate monitor. During different activities, we would track their variances in heart rhythm, and record it. It began with the usual things, finding their resting heart rate, then pushing them to exert themselves by jumping around. Then came the eating spicy things. Then we had them watch different clips. The results were both entertaining and interesting.

"Join us for Good Mythical More, where we have Desiree and Chase try these things out!" Link grinned.

 _oh boy_.

I sat behind the guys with Chase, hooked up the monitor, and immediately, Stevie exclaimed, "Des! Are you nervous, or something?" I glanced at the monitor. My heart rate was 101 BPM. 

 _shit_.

I knew exactly why, too. Rhett had his leg right next to mine, discreetly, and the proximity was torture. I could feel the heat off his skin, smell him, remember how our rendezvous the other morning went... I glanced again. 115 BPM. I willed myself to relax. It went down slowly, but surely.

Rhett and Link looked amused. "Okay Chase, we are going to have you try some of this hot sauce." 

.....................

 

"Desiree, can I talk you?" Stevie asked. She appeared in the doorway to my office. When I looked up from my writing and nodded, she came in and shut the door.

I felt a shift in the energy in the room. Things suddenly felt uncomfortable. Stevie looked down as if she was trying to formulate her approach.

"Desiree, is something going on with you and Rhett?" 

I dropped the pencil I was holding and fumbled to re grip it. "What? Why would you- I mean, no, why-?"

Stevie looked bewildered at my discomfort. "I mean, it's pretty obvious that you two like each other by the way you two look at each other. And you always turn into a clumsy mess when you're around him."

My cheeks were burning. 

 _What do I say? Do I tell her the truth_? 

Before I could say anything, she leaned forward and took my hand. "I just want you to know that it's okay. There is nothing wrong with it. And if you want to keep it discreet, that's okay too."

All I could do was smile gratefully. 

......................

"She came out and asked! I didn't know what to say!" I wailed. Rhett and Link sat on the couch at home, looking at me, at each other, and looking perplexed. 

"I really didn't give anything away, I just didn't answer. So now I think she knows."

Link looked at Rhett. "How long did we think this could be kept secret, anyway?"

Rhett didn't look so sure. "This could cause some drama. I don't know if it's a good idea to say anything." He leaned back and crossed his arms. 

On the one hand, I was terrified of anyone knowing. Not just that I was sleeping with my bosses, but in a RELATIONSHIP with them, LIVING with them... And on the other hand, what was so wrong with it? We loved each other. Was the possibility of office drama really the only reason we were keeping it quiet?

"Are you embarrassed by this?" I blurted out, my thoughts leaving my mouth before I could think. But as soon as they'd been spoken, I wanted to know. 

Both Link and Rhett stared at me quietly a moment.

Rhett spoke first. "Des, when this started we were just your bosses. It's not a matter of whether or not we are embarrassed- we have to worry about our other employees worrying about you getting special treatment, or more pay, or-"

"So it will come across that I'm sleeping with you for work benefits?" I snapped. Logical reasoning aside, it hurt. The men I loved were more afraid with keeping up appearances than being public with our relationship. And they assumed a lot.

Rhett looked angry. He argued, "No! It's not-"

"But it is, Rhett." My voice got softer as my tears threatened. "It is. You're assuming that people will think I'm being dishonest, that I'm just some dumb slut who has to sleep with you to keep her job. That they will think YOU would have a relationship like that. You're the boss, Rhett. Who gives a shit what they think, if it's not true?"

He sat in silence, looking irritated.

Link looked at the two of us before saying, "Maybe we need to think about this more. We can talk about it once we've cooled off." 

Rhett stood and walked past me to go up the stairs. It felt like a slap in the face. My tears began to spill down my cheeks, and my frustration overwhelmed me. Link stood, then closed the gap between us to put his arms around me. I cried into his chest, letting my anger out, until I felt ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, I know why he's worried, I just- I just hate sneaking around. I'm tired of it. I don't like having to hide how I feel about you guys. And it's not like I'd be all over you at work or anything-"

Link shushed me, and stroked my hair. "We know it can't be a secret forever. Rhett knows that. We just have to figure out how to let this out without it being a shock. We just need a little more time."

...but Stevie had figured it out. We didn't have a lot of time left.


	5. Sense

I made a point to sleep on the couch that night. 

While I may have been ridiculous, the more traditional side of me fussed.

_He can't just "get the milk for free."_

The thought swirled through my head until I fell into a fitful sleep. It wasn't until I felt a hand stroking my cheek that I woke, the darkness outside letting me know it was still night.

"Dizzy." It was him. 

Immediately, I turned my cheek into his hand again. Tears fell, unbidden. 

Rhett melted. "Dizzy, Dizzy no, please..." he lifted me gently and held me close. "You have no idea how much I love you."

That part of me wouldn't let go. "Maybe? When we are alone, you mean."

I had wounded him. I could tell by the way his body slumped slightly as he held me. 

His arms tightened around me. "You don't deserve to be hidden from everyone. You don't. I'm just scared, Desi." He kissed my head softly.

"I know," I choked. The feeling of powerlessness was overwhelming. All I wanted was to be able to be in my relationship without worrying who was going to find out about it. 

Rhett kissed my forehead again. "I'll figure it out. No more hiding, okay? I promise."

.............

 

The following day, I walked in to the kitchen for breakfast, and was surprised to see both guys still at home. 

"What are you doing here, still?" I asked. "Feeling okay?"

Rhett smiled as he looked up from his breakfast. "I thought we could drive into work together today."

I nearly stumbled with the box of cereal. I stopped and looked him dead in the eyes. His grin was boyish, happy, honest. I almost burst into tears. He stood as I walked over and hugged him.

"Are you sure?" I asked timidly.

His arms squeezed me tightly before releasing me. He tilted my chin upwards to look at him, his green eyes looking at me intently. "I have never been so sure of anything in my life. And it's time we let others be sure of it, too."

............................

 

We pulled in to Mythical Entertainment. Mike and Alex were exiting their car around the same time. They gave us some confused looks, but said nothing. We had agreed in the car that we would answer questions when asked. We didn't need to make some formal announcement or anything.

Upon entering the break room, we were greeted as usual. I went to the counter to get my coffee together. Link came up behind me and placed a hand on the small of my back as he reached over me to grab a mug. Again, we got some strange looks. But it wasn't anything we had to address. In fact, most of the day went by very normally. We did everything as usual. 

Once the day was complete, Stevie came into my office and closed the door behind her.

"So?"

I simply looked at her. For a moment, we looked at each other in silence. Then we smiled.  


End file.
